


Loving him was red

by aryameade1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dark!Skyeward, F/M, im sorry, not a fluffy fic, there not really together in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryameade1/pseuds/aryameade1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fic I've ever posted, so I hope you all enjoyed! This went way darker than I intended it to, sorry! Also I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine!</p></blockquote>





	Loving him was red

Loving him was red. 

It was agony and pain and tears but also passion and hunger. 

Loving him was screams and crying and gasping for air. 

Nails and scratching and screaming as loud as you could. 

She didn't know why she had bothered tracking him down. Figured out his exact room number. 

She didn't know why she had come here. She stood outside his door, about to knock. What would she say? Last time she saw him she shot him. 

She turned around. She couldn't face him. She wasn't ready. 

She ran down the hallway, down the stairs and out the door. Why did she think this was a good idea?

It was dark out. It was 2 a.m. It was a small town, not a lot of people out. The bar across the street was open. She could use a drink. 

 

She orders the strongest vodka on the menu. She loses track of the number of drinks she has. 

Her vision swirls and her head hurts. The bartender says something to her, but she's not paying attention. 

"Excuse ma’am I'm gonna have to cut you off now."

She's the only one in the bar now. She doesn't know what time it is. 

She doesn't say anything just gives him a look. 

The bartender tries to take the glass from her. Glass shatters across his face. 

She didn't mean to do it. Or put so much force into it. The bartender lay on the floor, a pool of blood forming around his head. The impact had causes him to fall back on his head. 

Everywhere she goes death follows. 

She doesn't know how to react. It's happened so many times and she's still not used to it. 

She can't control it. She gave up trying. 

"Skye."

A tall figure stands in the doorway. Dark hair, dark eyes. Ward. 

"Skye what's going on?"

She doesn't say anything. She just gets a rag and starts cleaning it up. 

"Skye what happened?"

"Doesn't matter."

He bends down and pulls her hands away from the blood. 

She pushes him back. 

"I have to clean it up!" Her hands are shaking now. 

"Skye –" 

"This is your fault!" She screamed. 

"What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"You had to take me down to that god damn temple! You did this to me!" She had tears streaming down her face now. 

"You shot me! I didn't force you to do anything!"

"You're the reason I was there in the first place!" She screamed. 

"Well if you hadn't shot me I would have just gotten you out of there!"

Everything's shaking. Glasses fall off the shelf. Cases fall over, the lights shatter and they're in the dark. Skye covers her head, taking deep breaths. The quaking has stopped now. 

"Skye what the hell was that?" He's calmer now. 

"Me," she whispered. 

"Why are you here?" He asked. 

"What?"

"It's no coincidence you happen to be across the street from me."

"I tracked you down,” she said. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"I don't know."

"I thought you hated me," he said. 

"I hate the fact that I don't hate you. I hate that I can't get you out of my head, that all the things you did hurt me."

"I'm –"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. It doesn't change a thing," she spoke firmer now. 

"We should get you out of here," he says. "You can sleep on the couch."

She doesn't try and fight it. She doesn't want to care anymore. She asks him about the bartender but he tells her not to worry about it. 

She hates that she wants to wrap her arms around him and cry but she also wants to punch him in the face. 

She wants to scream at him until her lungs give out. 

But she also longs for his lips. 

She hates the way he looks at her, so innocent. 

But most of all she hates the way she loves him. 

Loving him was red.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted, so I hope you all enjoyed! This went way darker than I intended it to, sorry! Also I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine!


End file.
